


Promise Me

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Series: The adventures of Iron Dad and Spider Kid [8]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Iron Dad and Spider Kid, Only brief mention of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss





	Promise Me

“Stark! You still with us?” Steve barked out, darting out of the way of another wave of attack, the comms crackling with multiple conversations. They were in the middle of the biggest fight they had ever faced together, already losing momentum although they were only in the first hour. They had attempted to do stealth, to get the high ground so to speak, but Natasha, Bucky and Clint had been discovered much quicker than anyone would’ve liked.  
“Yep,” Tony grunted, teeth clenched as he fought off another round of goons, his blasters only causing small damage to these thick-skinned bastards, and instead of hovering above the scene, Tony was stuck on the ground, one leg trapped under a fallen building. The mechanics (although brilliant, thank you very much!) had been bent out of shape and were offering nothing but a metal prison to his shattered leg. The team were fighting their way out towards him, as he had (stupidly) let his heart cloud his judgment and he had flown off without backup. Someone had better shot than Tony would like to admit, and although he had FRIDAY helping him, he was shot out of the sky, barreling into a building which landed on top of him. He’d managed to crawl most of the way out, but something shifted the building and the rest of it collapsed all on his leg.   
“Were closing in on your left, just-”  
“Tony?”  
Tony stopped, his heart dropping in his chest, his stomach clenching. “Peter?” He whispered, hardly believing the voice coming through his comms. This kid, this stupidly amazing kid, had disappeared from right in front of him a week ago, had just vanished into thin air. It had taken them disappointingly long to find who had taken him, even longer to find out where he was, and the moment they had a location, Tony had flown out to go get him, leaving the team scrambling behind him. It was close, so goddamn close, where they kept him, and Tony had seen red.  
The comm crackled in his ear, and he heard a relieved sob coming from the kid.   
“Tony?” Steve sounded shocked and also confused, and Tony also heard some relieved cursing from the red-headed assassin. Thor cheered gleefully through the comms, causing a high pitched squeal to come through the line.   
“Yeah Steve,” Tony’s hands were shaking, his heart beating quicker with hope as he heard the teen through his comms.   
“You see Parker?” Steve threw another punch, his morale boosted at the possibility of being closer to getting the youngster back.   
Tony let out a huff, half out of pain and amusement. Of course, the kid would be able to hack his private feed, “Nah, hear him. Comms,” grabbing another chunk of rubble, Tony threw it the best he could, hitting the nearest goon in the forehead, sending it stumbling back a few steps. “Gotta go, you guys too loud,” ignoring the Captains desperate pleads not to hang up, Tony switched to the private feed. The sudden change from curse words and commands to the sniffling joy of a teenager was shocking, and Tony had to take a moment, close his eyes, take a deep breath before he could function again. He opened his eyes and fought harder, blasting a few goons off their feet as they continually attempted to get over to him. They had a good shot on them, it wasn’t easy to shoot him out the sky, but they didn’t have a working brain between them. Of course, the best way to get to him was to clamber up the side of a collapsed (maybe still collapsing) building, slipping and stumbling over the rubble, yes, well done, 10 points to Gryffindor. “Kid?” Tony kept his voice level, “you alright?”  
“Yes!” Peter choked out, “well, if you class being kidnapped, held hostage and experimenting on alright, then, yes, I’m alright.”   
Tony had a brief moment of seeing red, attacking the goons with new vigour. So not only had they kidnapped Peter, but they also experimented on him? Tony was going to find the captor, pull out their intestines and feed them to them. Tony grunted out a few choice words, throwing more rubble, before speaking up again. “You know where you are?”  
“No, well yes, but no.”  
“Not very helpful,” a few more goons went tumbling down the side of the building.  
“Well, I know where I am, but not how to get out,” Peter whispered, and if Tony wasn’t mistaken, he could hear the sounds of alarms going off in the background. “They know you guys are coming,” as if Peter could read Tony’s thoughts, he explained what he could hear, “they’re panicking.”  
“They should be,” the smaller rubble was gone now, Tony couldn’t pick up the bigger pieces, he was in a bad place right now. “I’m going to gut them all.”  
Peter chuckled, not because it was funny, but out of relief. He hadn’t given up on the team, he knew that they were coming.  
“Pete,” Tony could see the team coming in the distance, but he could also see the goons crowding below him, and someone seemed to have some logic because now a few of them had blasters and were taking aim. It dawned on him the same time that it dawned on the team, these goons were going to take him out, were going to take the building down on top of him. “Peter, listen to me,” laying back, his blasters out of charge, his screens flickering as his suit lost power. The comms were crackling, draining the last of his power, “we’re coming for you, we always will.”   
“I know Tony-”  
“Sush Pete, I need to say something,” below him, he could hear the blasters charging up, could hear the teams shouts. The kid was quite on the other side of the line, “okay, I’m getting real here. You’re like my kid, you know I love you even if I don’t say it, and your Aunt is super hot-”  
“Hey!” Peter interrupted, and Tony could hear the annoyance in his voice. Tony smirked, eyes closing as he lay back, not even fighting against his fate. He’d lost so much blood, his leg was a blend of bone and wires, his suit had given up on him.  
“You're important to me, and let me just say, you need to stay in school, need to get yourself a life out of being a superhero, don’t let it consume you. You are a person, not just Spider-Man. Promise me this Peter.”  
“What are you saying-” Peter choked up. He knew what was going to happen, already crying. He’d heard it enough, knew the whispery voice people who had given up take just before they give in, and it was breaking him. He couldn’t move, crouched in the corner of the tech lab as more goons run around, fighting against explosions and explosions, not even bothering with their ‘hostage’.   
“Promise me that Peter.” Tony sounded pained. God dammit kid, don’t argue with him on this. He was trying to be a better father figure than Howard!  
“I-I promise…” Peter closed his eyes, fingers clutching tight around the microphone in his hands. This was the only link he had. He had been in isolation for the last week, only seeing other humans whenever he was dragged out of his cell to have more experiments done, and suddenly he was talking to a dying man.  
“Do me proud kid,” Tony turned off the comms on the screams of the kid, ignoring his broken begs, and instead listened to the buzzing of the blasters. The last thing he registered was a distance “no!” before the blasters went off and he was smothered by the building which trapped him.  
\-------------  
Three miles into the forest, a scream echoed. A scream of a broken boy, a broken heart and a broken person. They made a mistake that day, killing the man he looked up to, and Peter ripped his way out, destroying anything in site. The team found him there a few hours later, a shell of the man he used to be, eyes empty of everything but sorrow.


End file.
